Man Overboard
by AngelEstrada
Summary: Danny was up all night with a sick Gracie. Was coming into work a good thing? ***Rated T for traumatic scenes.***
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Danny was up all night with a sick Gracie. Was coming into work a _good_ thing?  
**Author's Notes:**The characters of Hawaii Five-0 do not belong to me, and I do not own the rights to them (sadly). :( I just like playing with them. ;) ...All ideas belong to Angel Estrada at Stokes Fanficz/Danno50HPD on Twitter (and McGarrett's dialogue for the first and second chapters was written by SMcGarrett50 on Twitter), so please don't plagerize! ...Oh yeah, and this is completely un-beta'd. :) Rated T for traumatic scenes. Feedback (As well as Con-Crit) is very much welcomed. :) P.S. This is my very first H50 fic, so please be nice! :)

* * *

Detective Danny Williams walked into work, yawning; deep, dark circles under his eyes. Simultaneously, his partner, Lieutenant Commander, Steve McGarrett, was walking out of his office. McGarrett studied the man entering the building, analyzing him closely before speaking his mind.

"You look like hell, Danny. What'd you get yourself into _this_ time?"

Danny looked up at the taller man, unamused.

"Being that this is coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment, so, thank you." He cleared his throat. "Gracie was up sick all night, some stomach thing that's going around at school, I guess. She, of course, had to share the bed with me, and every time she finally fell asleep, she was up again, so, in turn, I didn't get to sleep either, and therefore, I, as you put it, 'look like hell'."

McGarrett narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"So, let me get this straight... Grace had some kind of bug she picked up from school, which kept her up, and because she was up, you were up, and that is why you look like," he motioned his hand down the front of Danny, "_this_, and you came into work today, which means you are now exposing everyone to what Grace has. Correct?"

The shorter of the two men pretended to be thinking on the other's question before responding.

"Wow. You know, I've said it before, but your detective work is just astonishing. I'm impressed." He locked eyes with McGarrett before continuning. "Would you rather I hadn't come in and your team be a man down? I mean, what did you expect me to do? It's not like _I_ have it."

McGarrett ignored his partner's typical sarcastic tone.

"You might not have it or you might not have it _yet_, and even if you don't have it, you can still pass it on to other people, _Daniel_. Plus, you barely look awake enough to hold your own gun. It might've been better if you called off today."

"So, you would've preferred I'd stayed home? What good would that have done either of us?" Danny turned his head, sneezing into the bend of his arm. "Don't worry! I don't have the plague, Steven! No need for the HAZMAT team! We're all going to be okay!"

"That's not the-," McGarrett sighed heavily, growing slightly frustrated. "Are you done? It would've done me some good because then _I_ wouldn't have to babysit you if we get called for a case while _you're_ too tired to do your job efficiently!"

Danny grew angered.

"Too tired to do my job efficiently?" He raised his brow. "When has that ever been an issue? What makes today different from any other day?" Danny ran a hand over his face. "And no, I'm _not_ done! You don't have to babysit me! It's the other way around, like every time I have to remind you that I have a daughter that I'd like to actually come home to every night- or, atleast on the nights I have her- and actually be breathing when I do it and not be in a body bag! Furthermore, even on days where I haven't gotten sleep, I've always had your back, and you never had to worry! Ergo, regardless of how tired I am, today's not going to be any different!" He blew out a breath. "_Now_, I'm done."

"Have you looked at yourself at all this morning? If you see what I do, you'd be questioning your ability to-," McGarrett stopped mid-sentence, furrowing his brow, "What do you mean, _the other way around_? You just love being overly dramatic, don't you? I do my job and it's effective. Is it not?"

Danny crossed his arms defensively as he listened, rolling his tired eyes.

"When did this become about you? Have I ever questioned your ability? Your thought process, yes. Your ability and effectiveness, no. After all this time, I can't believe you're actually standing here, questioning mine!"

McGarrett pointed in the direction towards the bathrooms.

"Go take a look at yourself and then you'll see why I'm questioning you!" He pointed both of his hands at the blonde, moving them as he spoke, "You don't- look well." McGarrett lowered his voice. "As your boss, I never have to question your ability, but as your friend and your partner," he paused for effect, "you really don't look good, Danno."

Danny rubbed his hands over his face and eyes, gathering his thoughts.

"What do you want me to do, Steve?" He sighed helplessly.

McGarrett looked at him sincerely.

"I want you to go home and get some rest. Take something to prevent yourself from getting sick, because we do need you here." He answered honestly, hoping that Danny would listen to his partner, not his boss.

Danny answered jokingly, yet seriously.

"First off, are you actually going to let me drive home? Second, are you going to stay and babysit?"

McGarrett narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You know what, Danny? Do what you want, but don't get me, Kono, or Chin sick." His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to check the caller I.D. It read 'Kamekona'.

"No one's getting sick! I'm fine!" He studied McGarrett as he checked his phone, secretly hoping it wasn't the Governor sending them on a case.

McGarrett answered the call and watched as Danny studied him. A thought came to mind.

"_We're on our way. You and Kono start taking statements."_ McGarrett hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. "Let's go. Chin and Kono are already at the scene." He walked past the blonde and made his way out of the building, heading towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Danny was up all night with a sick Gracie. Was coming into work a _good_ thing?  
**Author's Notes:**The characters of Hawaii Five-0 do not belong to me, and I do not own the rights to them (sadly). :( I just like playing with them. ;) ...All ideas belong to Angel Estrada at Stokes Fanficz/Danno50HPD on Twitter (and McGarrett's dialogue for the first and second chapters was written by SMcGarrett50 on Twitter), so please don't plagerize! ...Oh yeah, and this is completely un-beta'd. :) Rated T for traumatic scenes. Feedback (As well as Con-Crit) is very much welcomed. :) P.S. This is my very first H50 fic, so please be nice! :)

* * *

Danny cocked his head, mumbling, _"Are you serious?"_ under his breath, as he watched his superior start to exit the building. "Care to elaborate?" McGarrett was already outside. "Oh, now you're going to make me run. This is just wonderful." Danny shook his head and jogged out to the car, getting in.

McGarrett got in the car without answering his question. He looked at Danny as he got in the passenger side of the vehicle, keeping a straight face.

"Multiple people collapsed on the beach unexpectedly. That's all we know so far." Danny was no sooner buckled, and McGarrett sped down the road.

"So, wait," Danny's eyes narrowed out of curiosity, "you're telling me that people are collapsing out of nowhere on the beach, and you're driving us to that location like this? What if- What if this is biological? Shouldn't we be wearing HAZMAT suits? Or better yet, shouldn't we let HAZMAT handle this? I get that you're a superSEAL and all, but I'm not. Okay? I'd like to actually make it through this day, Steven, and not be one of those bodies that are laying on the beach right now, because you know how much I hate the beach! That's definitely not the way I want to go!"

McGarrett looked over at him, suppressing a smirk.

"Are you done? Are you done, Daniel?" He shook his head, wondering how gullible his partner could be and how much complaining he can actually do. "HAZMAT is already checking the area. By the time we get there, we'll know if we need suits. Shut up and relax, Danny. Why don't you try taking a nap until we get there?"

Danny glared at his partner.

"This is funny to you? I'm sorry, but I really don't want my last breath to be on a beach!" He rubbed his face with his hands, clearly agitated, listening as McGarrett continued. "Okay," he held up one finger, "stop right there, and replay what you just said. You expect me to sleep- with the way _you_ drive?"

"You going to complain about my driving again?" McGarrett abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the street, vehicles honking their horns behind them. "Why don't _you_ drive then?" He looked over at Danny.

Danny sunk slightly in his seat as the horns started honking.

"Will you just drive... please?" The weary man exhaled and propped his elbow on the door, resting his head on his hand, eyelids getting heavy.

"Are you sure? I can start driving now?" McGarrett went to turn the key, but stopped to look back at Danny. Eventually, he started the car and headed toward the beach again.

Danny turned his head tiredly and glared at McGarrett in response, holding his gaze before turning his head back towards the window. Slowly, he drifted off into a light sleep.

McGarrett noticed that Danny's eyes were closed, and that there was a strong possibility that he was already asleep. A few minutes passed, and they pulled onto the beach. As McGarrett quickly pulled into a parking spot, he hit the breaks hard; a grin appearing on his face.

"We're here." McGarrett exited the vehicle with a smirk.

Danny jerked forward aggressively, being forced back by his seatbelt. His eyes jolted open in a panic as he grabbed onto the door handle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Breathing heavily, he watched as McGarrett exited the vehicle. Danny put a hand on his head as he blew out a breath, talking to himself before he expunged himself from the car. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him." He blinked to adjust his eyes to the sunlight, and caught up with McGarrett.

McGarrett walked up to the non-chaotic beach, spotting Kamekona. He nodded at their larger friend as the man walked out with a tray of food.

"Danny would _love_ to try your new shrimp omelet." McGarrett put a hand on his stomach. "I would, but I'm full." He smiled. "Go 'head and try it, Daniel."

Danny shook his head with a disgusted face.

"No thanks, I'm good." He turned to McGarrett. "So," he swept left to right in the air with one hand while the other was in his pocket, "Where are the bodies?" Danny squinted at his partner through the sunlight, annoyed.

McGarrett crossed his arms across his chest.

"Where are the bodies?" He half-smiled. "There are none. Kamekona needs a taste tester, so here we are. Eat up, Danno."

"There are none?" He stated out of annoyance more than questioned. Danny chuckled, unamused, shaking his finger at McGarrett, "That's funny." He listened as McGarrett continued. "A taste tester?" Danny turned toward Kamekona. "No offense, big guy, but I really don't have an appetite today. I do, however, appreciate the offer, but I'm sure my partner here has a little bit of room left in his stomach to give that- What did you say it was?" He listened as their friend repeated the dish, then nodded, repeating Kamekona, "-shrimp omelet- a taste." Danny eyed McGarrett.

McGarrett chuckled, nodding.

"You know what?-" He took a plate of the shrimp omelet, "I'll do it." McGarrett took a fork-full, hesitating before taking the bite. He chewed it slowly, then nodded his head again, pointing at the omelet with his fork. "Actually, it's not that bad." He looked at Danny. "Sure you don't want to try?"

Danny put his hand up, waving it off.

"No, I'm good." He looked away worriedly, then back at his partner. "I, uhh... I really need to call and check on Grace."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Danny was up all night with a sick Gracie. Was coming into work a _good_ thing?  
**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :) ...The characters of Hawaii Five-0 do not belong to me, and I do not own the rights to them (sadly). :( I just like playing with them. ;) ...All ideas belong to Angel Estrada at Stokes Fanficz/Danno50HPD on Twitter, so please don't plagerize! ...Oh yeah, and this is completely un-beta'd. :) Rated T for traumatic scenes. Feedback (As well as Con-Crit) is very much welcomed. :) P.S. This is my very first H50 fic, so please be nice! :)

* * *

McGarrett simply nodded understandingly.

"Go 'head." He handed the plate back to Kamekona and turned his back to give his partner time to check on his daughter.

Suddenly, his phone went off and he picked it up with a smile.

"What's up, Kono?" McGarrett answered cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Danny had gotten hold of his ex. He put a hand on his head as he spoke, clearly stressed and agitated.

"I know, Rachel. I know, but she's _my_ daughter, too! ...All I wanted to do was make sure that she was okay! ...Yes. Ye-... Fine. Yes, please, have her call me later when she wakes up."

He hung up the phone, frustrated, and walked back towards McGarrett, noticing he was on _his_ phone. Danny narrowed his eyes out of curiosity.

McGarrett continued to listen to Kono- and Chin- on the other end, and took a deep breath as he was being told what was going on. He exhaled heavily before responding.

"We'll be right there."

McGarrett hung up the phone and looked at Danny, whose curiosity peaked even more as McGarrett quickly lead him towards the car.

"Who was that?"

McGarrett hesitated for a moment before answering his partner.

"Chin and Kono are at a residence not far from Luxury Row. They've got three bodies."

Danny narrowed his eyes once more.

"You actually expect me to believe that after this little stunt you just pulled? Where are we _really_ going?"

McGarrett started the car and looked over at him seriously.

"Just around the corner from Luxury Row, Danny."

Danny studied him and realized that his partner clearly wasn't joking.

"Okay. Fine. I believe you, but why do you have aneurism face again?"

McGarrett glanced over at Danny, locking eyes with him for a moment before turning back to look at the road he was speeding down.

"One of the bodies is a minor, Daniel. Probably around ten years old."

Danny's eyes widened and he swallowed hard with a nod.

"Great," he replied sarcastically, not looking forward to their next stop in the least.

They sped to the scene, and as they did so, McGarrett questioned Danny's phone call.

"Everything alright with you and Rachel?"

Danny glared at him.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's just wonderful."

McGarrett rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Danny."

Danny stared out the window.

"You know how she is. Apparently, it's against the law to call and check on my sick daughter."

McGarrett frowned slightly, not wanting to add insult to injury by pushing the subject any further. He simply nodded.

They drove in silence the rest of the way there, and McGarrett pulled in with a halting screech of the tires.

"Was that really necessary?" Danny questioned after being thrown forward from the abrupt stop.

McGarrett ignored his partner's usual complaining and rushed inside.

"What do we know?" He questioned curiously, anxious to have some answers.

Chin shook his head.

"Not a whole lot. From what we can tell from the photos around the house," he pointed towards one in particular, "they had two kids. Both parents- Olivia and Jeff Reinhardt- are deceased- Stab wounds to the neck and chest- and..."

Chin paused as he saw Danny finally enter the house, mindful of his teammate's connection with children, being that he had one of his own.

"Please," Danny held his hands up, "don't stop on my account."

Chin glanced at McGarrett, who, in turn, gave him a nod to continue.

"Well," he started towards a back bedroom, pointing, "the youngest of the two children- Kylie, age eleven, is also deceased. Same M.O."

Danny went in first, slowly pulling back the sheet that covered the young female's lifeless form in her bed, exposing the wounds that ultimately led to her death. He was staring at her face when McGarrett walked in. McGarrett studied his partner for a moment before glancing at Chin, then speaking.

"Danny?"

The blonde didn't respond. McGarrett knew this wasn't going to be easy on the man.

"Hey, Danny," he called out again, softly, "we've got to process the scene."

Danny finally snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Huh? Yeah," he cleared his throat, "yeah. I'll, uhh, I'll check the backyard."

McGarrett nodded, watching closely, concerned, as Danny's eyes never left the girl's body as he exited the room. Chin had made his way back to the living room with Kono, and McGarrett sighed, rubbing his face before heading back into the other room.

"Okay," he blew out a breath, "Do we know where the other kid is?"

Kono shook her head, watching as Danny quietly made his way outside.

"No, but his name's Trace. He's eighteen, and there's graduation photos," she pointed to the neatly hung frames on the wall, "so, if I had to guess, he's either off to college, at work, or out with friends."

McGarrett put a hand on his head, in thought.

"Okay. Chin and Kono, take what you can back to H-Q and start running prints, see if we can get a hit. I'd assume Trace would have a cell phone, so see if you can find a number and get a location. Danny and I will stay here and keep processing."

Chin and Kono nodded simultaneously then headed towards their car.

McGarrett glanced around the house, which, aside from obvious signs of a struggle, was pretty immaculate. He made his way towards the back bedroom, where the bodies of Olivia and Jeff Reinhardt rested.

Meanwhile, Danny was surveying the backyard and his phone rang. He answered harshly.

"Rachel, now is _really_ not a good time!"

He was interrupted by a tiny voice on the other end.

"Hey, Monkey!" Danny sighed, slightly relieved to hear her voice. "Are you feeling better? That's great. Listen, Monkey, I'm really busy right now, but I'll call you back as soon as I can, okay? Danno lov-"

Before he could finish his speaking, he felt a stabbing pain in his back, and he groaned as his cell phone dropped to the ground.

He managed to roll over, kicking a figure dressed in black. He screamed McGarrett's name as loud as he could as he fought to stand up and defend himself.

"Steve! Steve!"

McGarrett was snapping a photograph when he thought he heard some sort of commotion. He stopped dead in his tracks, listening intently.

"Danny?"

Danny was struggling, fighting with all he had in him, before the tall, masked figure pinned him on his back, taking a knife to his abdomen. Danny gasped as he continued his attempts to fight back before finally succumbing to the pain. His shirt was now soaking in his own blood, the front and back of his royal blue dress shirt now a bright red in color. He laid on the ground, limp and unconscious, a clear look of distress etched on his face.

McGarrett began to exit the house towards the backyard with his gun drawn, just as Danny fell into syncope.

He held his weapon steady, taking in his surroundings. That's when he noticed Danny's blood-soaked body, but no one was around.

McGarrett scanned the yard once more before making his way over to Danny's body.

"Danny! Come on, Danno, open your eyes!"

McGarrett's hands were now covered in his partner's blood as he began to assess Danny's wounds... but he never had the opportunity.

Before he was able to fully remove Danny's shirt, he was struck from behind, and his world went black.

The line of Danny's cell phone was still open, and a quiet, fearful voice spoke on the other end.

"Danno?"


End file.
